Doctor Who Yearbook 1996
In 1995 Doctor Who Yearbook 1996 was published by Marvel Comics. Contents Season Guide - A Brief History of Space and Time *SEASONS 1 - 3: Compiled by Andrew Pixley and Stephen James Walker - An old man in a junkyard, two schoolteachers and an unearthly child...the legend begins. *STRIP: STAR BEAST II - The first of two brand-new sequels to the Fourth Doctor's strip adventures from the early days of Doctor Who Weekly. Beep the Meep is out of jail and he wants his Black Star Drive back. Written by Gary Gillatt, with art by Martin Geraghty. *CROSSWORD *SEASONS 4 - 17: Compiled by Andrew Pixley and Stephen James Walker - The First Doctor hands the baton to the Second and black-and-white gives way to colour. The Third Doctor joins UNIT, while the Fourth returns home, then befriends a metallic dog and a Time Lady. *''VALLEY OF THE LOST'' - An unmade story written by former Doctor Who producer Philip Hinchcliffe, exclusively uncovered by Austen Atkinson-Broadbelt. *SEASONS 18 - 20: Compiled by Andrew Pixley and Stephen James Walker - After the Fourth Doctor drops from a radio telescope, the Fifth sits up and discovers recursive occlusion. Meanwhile Sarah Jane unwraps a present from an old friend. *MARY RIDGE - The director of Terminus tells Joe Nazzaro and Sheelagh Wells about her triumphs and disappointments in bringing the Vanir, the Garm and Lazar's Disease to the Twentieth Anniversary season. *''THE FIVE DOCTORS: Compiled by Andrew Pixley'' - The Time Lord's first five incarnations are brought together to face old foes and meet old friends. *SEASONS 21 - 22: Compiled by Andrew Pixley and Stephen James Walker - The Fifth Doctor dies an heroic death, paving the way for the Sixth to arrive with a splash of colour and a penchant for cats. *STRIP: JUNK-YARD DEMON II - The second of two brand new sequels to the Fourth Doctor's strip adventures from the early days of Doctor Who Weekly. Flotsam and Jetsam have set themselves up with a nice second-hand business - until Joylove McShane decides it's time for a hostile takeover. Written by Alan Barnes, with art by Adrian Salmon. *SEASONS 23 - 26: Compiled by Andrew Pixley and Stephen James Walker - After the Sixth Doctor goes on trial for his lives, past, present and future, the Seventh goes in search of truth, justice and hot tea. *THE NINETIES: Compiled by Andrew Pixley, Gary Gillatt and Gary Russell - New Adventures, films, American television networks, comics and lots more than just thirty years in the TARDIS. What next for Doctor Who...? Notes and other images *Unlike previous yearbooks containing articles and stories, the majority of this yearbook consists of a detailed episode guide covering all 26 seasons of the classic series, making this particular yearbook highly sought-after by fans. Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Annuals Category:Books Category:Items released in 1995 Category:Items starring or written by Alan Barnes Category:Items written or drawn by Martin Geraghty Category:Items written or drawn by Adrian Salmon Category:Items produced by Marvel Comics